Lovin' Feeling
by Bob Regent
Summary: Part 2 in the S/J SG-13 stories


TITLE: Lovin' Feelin' Part 2 of the Sam and Jack music fic  
  
BY: Bob R  
  
E-MAIL: Bobrgnt@n...  
  
SPOILERS: None  
  
RATING: PG  
  
DISCLAIMERS: They belong to them music to others- however I steal them a few   
times and twist them to my weird and twisted world  
  
SUMMARY: More music for people  
  
CATEGORY: S/J J/D  
  
Dedication- To SG-13 They know who they are after this fic.  
  
Jack and Teal'c opened the door to the Commisary and entered, seeing Daniel   
sitting down at a table they went over.  
  
"Danny boy what'cha readin"  
  
"A mission report from SG-13"  
  
Jack shuddered at that Sg-13 were true to their name, the unluckiest team in   
the business there is no member of the team that has been in it more then 3   
weeks. In fact Jack himself had led the team during a brief time when Sg-1   
was assigned to separate duties. Two weeks later he demanded for Sg-1 to be   
reassigned together or he would QUIT.  
  
In fact if his memory served every sg team member had been assigned to Sg-13   
at one time or another often for less than a month before they ask for a   
transfer out of the base or to another SG Team. Even Teal'c had requested   
another duty or for him to be allowed to return to chulak.  
  
He sat down next to Danny and looked over his sholder, all that was there   
was a usual report- no injuries, no losses and NO PROBLEMS. This surprised   
O'Neill who relayed the report to Teal'c the only way he know Teal'c was   
surprised was the slight shift in his eyebrow.  
  
"So Jack- what's this about you getting leave to head up to Washington."  
  
"Not much Danny, It's just about getting funding for another off-world base   
set up- the usual..." He trailed off as he noticed Daniel was watching   
something else, he looked around and saw it- a flash of dark hair- the CMO   
of the Base Janet Frasier- it was the best kept worst Kept secret since Area   
51. There may not have been anything going on but it was clear they would   
like to. However she was accompanied by the woman who had stolen his heart-   
his 2IC Major Samantha Carter.  
  
It had been a week since that incident in the shower room and they had still   
acted the same way as before- it helped that Sam had no idea that Jack had   
known everything about her being in the shower but it was getting more and   
more difficult to sort it out. Looking around he saw Walter, Siler and Davis   
talking, Jacob Carter and General Hammond were talking accompanied by A   
Tok'ra.  
  
Looking Back around Janet and Sam had sat down at the table opposite them so   
they could still talk to the guys- The newly arrived sg-13 walked through   
the doors and took a table a little way Across from Sg-1. He didn't know   
them but by the patches on their uniforms he knew their Nicknames- Ness, AQ,   
Wendy and Bob. Bob had what looked like a pair of drumsticks in his pocket.  
  
He turned away and back to his friends, they were talking about something or   
other and he tried as best he could to get along but he couldn't keep his   
mind on track. He leaned back and listened to the radio a few songs came and   
went Finally one came on that had always intrigued him, he started to softly   
sing along to it.  
  
  
"You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips  
And there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips  
You're trying hard not to show it, baby  
But baby, baby I know it"  
  
He opened his eyes to see SG-1 and Janet looking at him, Sg-13 were also   
looking at him. Bob started tapping his sticks while he and the Male members   
of SG-1 sang along with Jack  
  
"You've lost that lovin' feeling  
Whoa, that lovin' feeling  
You've lost that lovin' feeling  
Now it's gone, gone, gone, wooooooh  
  
  
As the next verse started up and to everyone's surprise Teal'c started to   
sing the main verse,  
  
"Now there's no welcome look in your eyes when I reach for you  
And now your're starting to criticize little things I do  
It makes me just feel like crying, baby  
'Cause baby, something in you is dying"  
  
  
The next part was sung by Danny with back-up from Bob and Walter for the   
higher bits, Danny had focused his eyes entirely on Janet at this point and   
she looked back at him- nothing short of a nuclear explosion or a Goa'uld   
attack could separate them. Everyon'es attention was so engrossed on those   
two that no-one saw Sam and Jack's eyes lock across the room.  
  
"Baby, baby, I get down on my knees for you  
If you would only love me like you used to do, yeah  
We had a love, a love, a love you don't find everyday  
So don't, don't, don't, don't let it slip away  
  
  
By this time all of the males of the room had congregated next to Jack's   
Table, Bob was tapping away to the beat of the music. With Walter and the   
rest to either side- the rest of Sg-13 were leaning against the wall or   
sitting down at the Ladies' table.  
  
"Baby, baby, baby, baby  
I beg of you please, please  
I need your love, I need your love  
I need your love, I need your love  
So bring it on back, so bring it on back  
Bring it on back, so bring it on back  
  
  
The entire male group of the room started up here- much to the amusement of   
the females even Jacob and the General started to sing. No-one know that   
most of the people in the room had such good voices.  
  
"Bring back that lovin' feeling  
Whoa, that lovin' feeling  
Bring back that lovin' feeling  
'Cause it's gone, gone, gone  
  
And I can't go on, no  
  
Bring back that lovin' feeling  
Whoa, that lovin' feeling  
Bring back that lovin' feeling  
'Cause it's gone, gone, gone"  
  
  
With the end of the song- everyone in the commissary and the dozens of   
people from out side that had walked in started to applaud and cheer the   
assembled singers. Even the few that didn't like Sg-1 and the entire program   
started to cheer.  
  
The only people not to notice were the two couples that were staring into   
each others eyes until they were all pulled apart.- The final thought to go   
through Sam Carter's mind was- 'Oh my god he knows'.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
